


Dancing's Not a Crime

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: And It's The Sweetest Thing, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Dathomir, Gen, Marijuana, Maul Finally Gets To Be A Nightbrother, Sith Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Ezra teaches Maul something new.





	Dancing's Not a Crime

“It’s really not that hard, man. You’re overthinking it.”

Maul looked down at his feet, then back at Ezra.

“I’m an apex predator and a perfect killing machine. None of those things include dancing.”

Ezra shook his head. “But you’re also a Nightbrother, right? Are you telling me that you guys didn’t do any dance?”

“I’m disappointed in you, Apprentice. That’s racist.”

“No, Master. That’s culture. Every tribe that exists has important cultural rituals and many of them include dance. It was a safe assumption. Besides, you’ve told me a lot about your people, and it’d make perfect sense. Take fighting, right? Your form is Ataru. It includes fast movements and flips and shit. That’s already dance. All you have to do is tie it into music. Now, let’s try again.”

“Ezra, this feels stupid.”

“There’s no one on the planet but us and a bunch of ghosts. Who’s going to judge you, oh fearsome Lord of the Sith?”

Maul thought about it though. Ezra was right. Dathomir was a quiet planet these days, and even though Maul could feel eyes on him, he knew that it was just his people beyond the veil. Grievous ensured that. He looked around the cave again. This place was where his mother performed the rituals of the Nightpersons. It was empty now except for the stone altar where he got his legs back in what felt like a lifetime ago. The little stereo Ezra brought with him crackled to life.

Dancin’  
Dancin’  
Dancin’s not a crime  
Unless you do it without me

Ezra started into a flowing dance. The kid was born to do it, it seemed. He didn’t even have to think about it, and he swayed and flowed in time with the music. His footwork was excellent. Maul hesitated. He was made to destroy, but music was life. He flexed his cybernetic joints and made an attempt. It was surprisingly easy when he thought about it, taking himself through a kata for Soresu, which he felt was more conservative. When he closed his eyes, he could piece together steps of lightsaber forms and the music that was playing.

I’m king of the clouds  
Of the clouds  
I get lifted, I get lifted  
King of the clouds  
Of the clouds

His rhythm felt more complete and he started to branch out more, incorporating aspects of Ataru. He started moving faster, started spinning, and damn it, he started to smile. He didn’t understand what it was that he felt, but he knew it was right. He felt a new passion fuel his steps.

Maul arched his back and lept through the air, landed lightly and then pirouetted. He could feel his heart pumping, his sweat beading to the surface of his head. He could hear the drums of the Nightbrothers. Of course they had dance. Maul was taken as a kid and never had a chance to truly be a Nightperson, but here in the shattered remains of his home world, he could feel it all rushing back to him like some kind of mnemonic thing, but it was more base than that. There were no letters, there were no codes. There was nothing for him to remember. Instead, it was like the planet was downloading the information directly into his head like a holodisc.

I pray for the wicked on the weekend  
Mama, can I get another amen  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh, it’s a Saturday night

This time, he vaulted again, more sure of himself. It was as if the Force itself moved him. When the song ended, he slowed and opened his eyes. Ezra was sitting on the ground watching him.

“What? I did what you said.”

“You did, and you were good. I was just watching,” Ezra said, straightening out his green leaf and licking the edge of his rolling paper. Maul wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, but Ezra’s words caused his face to heat up. It was a day of firsts.


End file.
